


Art:  The Last Stand: None Shall Pass

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They been together through it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Title Page

**Author's Note:**

> Art entry for the last year of McShep Match; Team Fine; prompt: The Last Stand
> 
> auburnnothenna provided an invaluable assist on this one, just like she does for many of my fics.
> 
> This works better if you leave it in chapters, as each 'chapter' is a page of the 'comic'.
> 
> Trope Bingo Round Two Square: Trust & Vows

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013%20page%201.jpg)


	2. Page 2

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013%20page%202.jpg.)


	3. Page 3

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013%20page%203.jpg.)


	4. Page 4

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013%20page%204.jpg)


	5. Page 5

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/2013%20page%205.jpg)


End file.
